Perfect Motivation
by momojinxie
Summary: SuperMartian. M'gann and Conner's night alone. Drabble. One shot Sexual Content


Just a cute one shot to help me cope with my broken SuperMartian heart. Please Review. One shot. Set during Invasion.

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT BELOW!

* * *

The Perfect Motivation

-Mount Justice

It was late in the day and most of the team had gone home. Gar was exhausted from his mission earlier and had gone to bed. Although, he attempt to act like a grown up, he was still a twelve year old boy that needed his rest.

Conner and M'gann relaxed in his room. She sat on his bed, flipping through a fashion magazine. "Hmmm...I really need some new clothes...this one?" her clothes phased into a yellow sundress. "What do you think Conner? Is it too much for everyday wear? How about this one?" the dress phased into a pair of black shorts and a white, V neck, t shirt. She noticed that the Kryptonian merely grumbled to himself as he continued to lift his weights. _Conner Kent are you even listening to me?! _She scolded him telepathically.

His eyes widened as he gave her an apologetic smile and set down the weights. "I'm sorry, it's just..." Conner sighed heavily and stretched."I haven't been on a mission in days..."

M'gann giggled and ruffled her short, red hair. "You had finals this week, Nightwing's been reluctant putting you on missions." she closed her magazine and set it on the soft sheets.

He shrugged "Well, I think I'm out of shape because of it. Besides, the freshmen shouldn't be getting all of the missions." Slipping off his T shirt he stretched out his muscles.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're Kryptonian, I don't think you need the exercise to stay fit." she blushed a bit "And...You look pretty good to me..." She pouted watching him. "Instead of working out, how about you spend some time with your girlfriend?"

He grinned and pulled her off the bed, into his arms. "I can do both" Before she could respond, he gently, laid her down on to the hard wood floor.

"C-Conner, what are you doing?" she giggled, and blushed heavily.

"Working out..." he smirked and pushed his body upward "And spending time with my girlfriend..."As he came down he pressed his lips against hers. "One" he pressed himself up again and upon coming back down he kissed her lips once again. "Two"

She smiled watching him "Mmmm I feel like a prize"

"You are a prize." he kissed her lips again and pressed back up. "You're the perfect motivation." he whispered coming back down on to her pouty lips.

She blushed hearing his words, and once he was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You... are _my_ motivation." she closed her eyes and pressed herself up against his body.

Surprised by her actions, he held her close and rolled over, letting her be on top; not wanting to rest his weight on her petite form. His hands moved to hike up the cotton of her shirt. "M'gann..." he moaned her name in a low, sexy voice and gently tugged on her bottom lip. "Mine..." he grinned and gripped her bottom lovingly. "By the way...I like the shorts..." he allowed his teeth to graze her bottom lip again.

She giggled and eyed him between her soft ginger fringes. "Conner Kent...you're pretty feisty today..." She felt a sensual shiver run through her body.

He smirked "Feisty? Heh, you have no idea..." he kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth lovingly. She grinned against his lips as their tongues danced in a struggle for dominance; and for once he was losing. With both of their lung capacity far behind a humans, the kiss lasted at what felt like ages. The Kryptonian gripped the belt of her shorts and tugged on them. "Take them off before I do..." he threatened her playfully.

She blushed harder, panting against his lips. She pulled back, straddling him and slowly her clothes phased away. He couldn't look away from her beautiful bare green skin, his hands slowly inched up from her waist. He followed the curves up past her waist, caressing the soft supple skin around her tender breast. Even though he was an intense lover, he knew how to be gentle. He was always gentle, as if he was afraid he'd hurt her. She always knew he held back but she wanted him to enjoy her as much as she enjoyed him.

As he cupped her full breast she arched her back and let out a long sensual moan. The arch caused her to subtly buck her hips against his. He let out a grunt before she moved down. She placed her hand over his before leaning down to his neck. "I love you..." she whispered before placing a kiss on his neck. _Don't hold back..._

He froze momentarily, loving when she took over. His hands moved to rest on her backside as she teased his sensitive ear lobe. He remembered the first time they were intimate, they didn't make love that day, but he allowed her to explore his body, and he explored hers. It was the day she learned the real weakness of Superboy. His ear lobe. M'gann grinned down as she alternated between sucking, biting, and blowing a cool breath of air on his earlobe. With every moment of teasing he felt his member hardening to life. She smirked and moved lower, he let out a hitched breath as she was completely at her mercy. _M'gann... _

Her lust filled, honey eyes flickered up at him as she began to unzip his pants. She giggled as his member sprung to life before her. She blushed heavily and placed a kiss on the base before proceeding to kiss it. He gripped his fist trying to control his lust. She's never tested him like this before. His head fell back as she took him into her warm mouth. _M'gann!_ His cheeks heated up in a soft blush, he couldn't bring himself to watch her. It was far too much.

She grinned knowing that he was losing control, and that she made him feel like this. She wanted to know just how far she could push him before he snapped. She removed him from her mouth and blew a cool breath against his sensitive shaft. She gasped as he rolled her over and pinned her down. He panted and gazed into her eyes intensely. "C-Conner..." she blushed heavily as her chest continued to rise and fall from adrenalin.

"You're such a tease..." he whispered. "You wouldn't like it if I teased you...That wouldn't be fair..." his head hung low, shielding his beautiful blue eyes from her. "I hold back so I don't hurt you...Don't tempt me M'gann..."

Her honey hues blinked as her blush deepened. "Conner I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I got carried away."

"I don't want you to challenge me because...I'll lose." he grinned and looked up at her. "Then I'll want to tease you..." he leaned down and placed a kiss between her breast. "I'll want to taste all of you..." He moved over to take her nipple into his mouth.

She gasped watching him, feeling his tongue flick her harden nipple before sucking on it. "C-Conner...Nnnnn..." she moaned softly. As he continued to suck on her breast he released her hands and caressed and kneaded her other breast. "Ah...Conner..."

He grinned against her skin. "I'll have you screaming my name..." he removed his pants before allowing his member to tease her. She blushed heavily at his words, wanting nothing more but to feel his love. He grabbed her hips and took her, moaning her name and moving against her body. He allowed his lust and love to drive him and she welcome all of him.

The sound of his alarm rang loudly, not wanting to wake her he smashed his fist against it. Looking down at the beautiful Martian in his arms, he pressed his nose against her soft ginger hair and took in her scent. His arms wrapped warmly around her tiny body. _I've never seen anything so beautiful... _It didn't matter what form she was in. Human, Martian, White Martian she was beautiful in every one of them. And she was his little Martian. He watched her smile softly, and bury her face into his chest. She was always going to be his Martian. He looked down at her stomach and placed his hand on top of it. _One day..._. He smiled to himself as he softly caressed it and ran his thumb against it.

She made him a better person.

She was his motivation...

-End

* * *

This was my very first M story and it was pretty fun to write, I know I'm not the most graphic writer in the world, but I really lean more toward the sweet side of their relationship. Young Justice will be back soon so I'll be updating and writing more. Please review and remember to check out my other SuperMartian stories.

I'm also sorry it's been so long since my last Update/Upload but I had University finals but now that I'm on break I'm hoping to upload more frequently. Please be my motivation and review


End file.
